A home isn't always a house
by savannatayla
Summary: Bella moved in with her emotionally awkward father, never expecting to find a home in the little rainy town called Forks. But then she meets him. And she realises that home is not always a house, sometimes it's a person.
1. chapter 1

Summery: Bella moved away from home to give her mom a chance at happiness with her much younger husband. So she moved in with her emotionally awkward father, never expecting to find a home in the little rainy town called Forks. But then she meets him. And she knows home is not always a house, sometimes it's a person.

Chapter 1.

Bella's plane had just touched down in Forks, Washington. She felt a bit queasy looking out the window to scenary that bought back unpleasant memories of her childhood.

No Bella, stop. You promised yourself to let your mom be happy, even if that means you're not. You promised.

Bella sighed as the Captain on through the speakers,instructed the passengers that they could start moving towards the exit to get off the plane. She grabbed her carry on bag and followed the other passengers making their way towards the door.

As soon as Bella got out the plane door, about to walk down the stairs, she stopped and took Forks in.

A lump formed in her throat. She missed the warmth of Phoenix. The sun beating down on her too pale form. Her loving, erratic mother, who at times felt like her child. The roles always seemed reversed.

But Bella made a promise and she vowed not to go back on it.

She made her way to where you fetch your luggage, not that she had much.

Once her luggage was in hand, she started scouting the crowds for Ch-dad. He was her dad, she was going to call him dad, she told herself firmly.

There she saw him. He hadn't changed since last summer when he visited her in Phoenix. He still had a little beer and pizza belly and his mastache was still there,lying on his top lip like a black cat sprawled out. She smiled a bit at that, her dad was a man of habit.

She walked towards him.

"Hey Bells." he awkwardly hugged her with one arm and took her luggage with his other.

"Hey dad, you're looking well." She took after her dad in many ways, one being socially awkward and two, not being very good at the emotional side of life.

He smiled, a bit embarrassed and started guiding her towards the exit.

"Yeah beer and Billy's fish and chips are a real good good way to keep a man in good shape."

She smiled, following him to his police cruiser. She cringed a bit, being the chief police's daughter wasn't the best way to stay under the radar, but she was grateful her dad was letting her stay with him.

They'd been driving for about 15 minutes, trees passing by.

Population : 3, 120 people inhabitanted Forks. Yeah, well make that 3,121 now.

She sighed thinking about how she was starting at a new school tomorrow. Forks High School.

It wasn't that Bella hated school, it was the fact that school hated her. She often found herself at the mercy of rich bitch girls who mocked Bella on her pale,almost translucent skin and the fact that she dressed like a 12 year tomboy girl. She preferred her vans ,a pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt .

"We're here Bells, I'll carry your luggage up to your room and let you settle in."

That pulled Bella from her self loathing, induced thoughts. She looked at the house that she grew up in. Well till she was about the age of 4. Then her oarents got divorced and that was that. She remembered coming here for summers. She smiled, might as well get used to it.

She got out the car and walked to the front door and followed in after Charlie. He was already placing her bags in her room. Bella looked around and noticed how Charlie never really changed anything. There were photos of her as a little girl all there. Like she never left.

She decided then and there that she would be happy about living in Forks. She was going to spend time with her dad and might even make real friends.

She grimaced at the latter. Her making friends? Yeah right.

She walked up the stairs, to her room and instantly felt safe. This would be her safe haven. The place where she could be Bella and not worry about anything else.

"I don't know if girls your age love purple, but the lady at the store suggested it. If it's not right color, we can go return it..."

She smiled, she loved that her dad never hovered. Never expected her to be the parent, he took the role of being the parent with stride. Awkward stride, but stride nonetheless.

"No dad, it's perfect. I actually love purple." Turning towards him as he stood by the door of her room, looking bashful that he managed to get the approval of his teenage daughter in choosing the correct color.

"Good, I'll order a pizza and when you're ready you can come down." He turned quickly and made a beeline for the phone to order the food.

Bella turned to look at her safe haven and smiled. Maybe Forks wouldn't be that bad.


	2. Home found

**AN: Thanks for all the love and criticism, which I definitely need. I'm a bit embarrassed to admit I never did much research on Forks itself and missed a few things. And I apologize for spelling or Grammer errors, I don't have a beta so I'm trying my best to do it myself. If some things don't make geographical sense or for any other reason, it could be that I'm South African and I may word things differently. English is my first and home language, but I still make mistakes. I've been reading fanfiction for about 10 years, to believe I'm now part of this community is**

 **mind blowing. Anyway enough of the sappiness. Here's the story. Enjoy.**

6.55am

The alarm clock buzzes on the side table next to my bed.

My eyes open and I'm instantly nauseas.

First day at Forks High School. I was incredibly apprehensive, not knowing if the kids were the same as my last school. Would I be Bella The Pale One again?

I got up from the bed, walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower and got changed.

Skinny jeans, vans and a hoodie. The last thing I need is to stick out and be noticed.

7:45am

I heard my dad screaming from downstairs,

"Bells, I think I burnt your pop tart, I'm sure it's still edible though."

I had to smile at that. This is exactly why there's pizza boxes and beer cans lying around in the kitchen. My dad can't cook to save his life.

"I'll be down in a second!"

"Grab your poptart and meet me in the car. We're going to be late!"

I sprinted downstairs (I only tripped once may I add. A new personal goal.)

Grabbed my poptart and made a beeline for my dad's car.

8:10am

"You must be the new girl. Belinda right?"

I'd just started to walk up the stairs that led to the reception area to sign in and get my papers I'd need.

Not exactly the name I was going for to be honest.

She was a blonde girl, blue eyes and sporty body.

I'm guessing cheerleading captain?

"Uh, it's Bella actually bu-"

"Yeah well anyway, I'm Jessica, I'll be your eyes, ears and guide to this hell hole. I'll show you where the reception area is but Im running late for cheer meeting so you're going to have to find your first class on your own. Keeping up?"

"Uh yeah sure, no problem. Sorry for interrupting your cheer meeting."

What a great start. Sarcasm intended.

"Thankfully it's just a one day thing."

I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. Why can't I be home schooled? Or be a stripper?

The last one made me cringe and blush in embarrassment. Bella the exotic dancer. Over my dead body more like it.

"Hey, Belinda. Focus. Geez. Anyway here's the reception area. Ask Mrs Cope for your class schedule. Then you're on your own, new kid. Bye."

I was so unaware, lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized we arrived at the reception door. That Jessica girl was quite...nice ?

8:35am

Unfortunately I had to do quite a bit of paperwork at Mrs Cope's office.

In other words, I had to repeat myself five times to her that I'm Bella Swan and I'm here to retrieve my schedule. I couldn't blame her though, she was about 80 years of age.

I had to just reached my first class. Before I walked in, I took a deep breath in and held it for 5 seconds. I know the teacher in charge would make me say a little bit about myself to the class. That alone was enough to make me have a panic attack on the spot.

I opened the door and walked in. Instantly all eyes were on me, I could feel their stares as I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself. Thankfully the teacher sent me to my seat at the back. Where I liked to be. Away from everyone else. Quite a few guys looked back at me and smirked. Why they were smirking, I wasn't sure and didn't think I'd want to know.

I just hope lunch time hurries up.

"Ms Swan, please stand up and tell us all a bit about yourself."

Oh no. Here it goes.

12:15pm

I had just walked out my third class for the day at Forks High School. Did I love the school? Not necessarily. Did it matter? No. Two more years of this and I'll be done.

I went in line to buy my lunch, my appetite wasn't amazing so I got some chips and an apple.

Once my lunch was on my tray, I quickly scanned the cafeteria for a quiet table out of the way. I spotted one and quickly made my way over to it.

I had just bitten into my apple when something told me to look towards to doors. As I did my jaw, I'm sure hit the floor. A pale woman, with blond,long hair, a body to die for and a face to match came walking through the door with, I'm assuming her boyfriend. He wasn't that bad either. He reminded me of hulk. Huge arms and quite tall with brown curls for hair.

Behind them came a small petite girl who at first I thought was a pixie. She had black spiky hair and a lithe form. She reminded me of a little ballerina. Her boyfriend who was holding her hand tightly, looked like.. To be honest... A bit constipated. He had thick, blonde curly hair and had a swimmers body. Not as big as Mr Hulk over there but he could definitely start and end a fight if he wanted to. The smaller pixie looked at me, opened her mouth like she was going to say something but the blonde goddess looked back at her and glared.

The four of them sat at a table about a mere few feet from me.

But their entrance paled in comparison to who walked in the door next.

When I saw him and our eyes met, my whole world shifted. I felt that if I wasn't holding on to the bench for dear life, I would of levitated towards him. I wanted to instantly run to him and hide my face in his neck because I know he'd keep me safe from everything. I wanted that so badly, a soft whimper escaped my mouth.

He looked at me and his eyes got darker, he sort of hurried his pace towards me, until the pixie looking girl got his attention and called him to their table.

I quickly turned towards my tray, my eyes filling with tears, I harshly wiped them away.

What did you think would happen, Bella?

That he'd be your knight in shining armour and he'll carry you out of here to live happy ever after?

I snorted at that. But I couldn't help but look over to him to see what he was doing.

His whole posture seemingly looked as if he was forcing himself to sit down with an anchor on his lap,preventing him from moving. To not run. To where, I have no idea.

Our eyes met and without my permission another whimper left my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this stranger having this effect on me?

Who is he and why does he feel like home?


	3. The Cullens

**AN: Thank you for all the love and support once again. Really didn't expect even 1 individual to like my story. I've always loved Fanfiction that features a creature finding his mate. It pulls on my heartstrings I guess. If anyone has any stories that goes along those lines, please let me know I'm looking for new fics to read. Let me know also if you'd like a chapter from Edward and his family's perspective. Ps: Sorry for any errors.**

Love to all. Enjoy.

Chapter 3.

7:03pm

That moment in the cafeteria today, has had me on an emotional rollercoaster. I have a pit in my belly and a lump in my throat. I feel so lost and alone, I have no inkling as to why I'm feeling like this. I haven't even spoken to the guy for crying outloud and I was ready to listen to a whole Playlist of sad, depressing songs on repeat.

Bella, pull yourself together.

I was currently reading Wuthering Heights for the... Well, I've read it a lot. Let's just go with that.

Dad arrived home about an hour ago, he was currently watching the game downstairs and drinking a beer, patiently waiting for dinner to be ready.

I'd just made a simple lasagne dish for supper when I got home from school, I was too drained, emotionally and mentally to do anything to complicated in the kitchen.

"Bells, is the food ready yet? Not trying to rush ya, but your old man is starving..." dad yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there now!" I told him.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

1:30am

Something fell off my bookcase.

I shot up, half asleep, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness so I could see what made the book fall from my bookcase. Something caught my eye outside my window, I swear I saw someone running in the forest. I must be really sleep deprived because that's highly unlikely. I crawled under the covers once again, willing myself to fall back to sleep. Nothing was in your room, Bella. Get a hold of yourself.

If only I knew.

10:45am

It was my second lesson of the day. Biology.

I had just sat down at the seat the teacher pointed me too, when someone sat down next to me. My heart stopped and my mouth went dry. It was him.

He looked at me and I swear I heard him growl, again wothout my permission my mouth emitted a mewl. He must of heard it because he got so much closer to me, as if he was going to grab me and cover me with his body to hide people looking at me. Before he could however, Mr Ward had started the class. When I looked at him again, he was leaning as far from me as he could without finding another seat.

My heart broke. Had I done something wrong?

Wait, what?

Without getting caught by Mr Ward, I leaned over to him and whispered,

"Please tell me what's going on with me. I feel like I'm going crazy. Please."

"It would be best if you and I never speak to each other again."

I sat back. That hurt more than it should have. I came to Forks, hoping I'd make a friend or anything along those lines. But it seemed as if nothing changed. I was the weird, friendless one in Phoenix, I was just the same in Forks.

Only with him, I wanted to be more than friends. And that scared me.

Half an hour went by and suddenly out of the blue,

"I'm Edward by the way."

Edward. It was a beautiful name.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, I'm warning you to not be friends with me. Stay as far away from me as you can. I'm not good news."

I struggled to hide the hurt that flashed across my face. His moods were giving me whiplash.

"Why? Am I not good enough?"

Where was this coming from? He was practically a stranger and I was already this emotional involved.

"I tell you I'm not good for you and you think you're the problem?"

He was starting to piss me off. So I ignored him.

3:45

I'd just starting to walk down the stairs, to wait for my dad in the parking lot when a pixie, for the lack of a better word, popped out of nowhere right in front of me.

" Hey Bella!!"

Her enthusiasm made me smile. I'd never had anyone be this friendly towards me.

"Uh, hi, uhm...?"

She smiled and giggled softly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. We're going to be the best of friends! Maybe even close as sisters!"

I'm sure I looked like I was imitating a gold fish with my open mouthed, shocked face.

"Uh thanks?"

She laughed, a tinkling laugh that I swear sounded like wind chimes.

"Anytime, here's my number. How about you come over to my place today and we can hang out. Ohhh, I can dress you up and-"

Just when she was about to explode from excitement, her boyfriend came and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Now Alice darlin', don't go scarin' poor Bella here. She's not used to your shopaholic ways, my love."

Alice pouted but then seemingly brightened up.

"You'll still come though, right Bella?"

I had never had anyone invite me over to their place before. I had never had friends before. This was so new to me. Not only that, I was going to be in the same house as Edward. Would he be mad at me for imposing on his personal life? After all, he told me to leave him alone...

Alice as if seeing my internal struggle,

"Don't worry about Edward. He will love having you over. Trust me."

And I did.

"Okay I'll be there."

She said she'd fetch me at 7 and to be ready,before I could reply she skipped away with her boyfriend in arm towards their vehicle.

Wait.

How did she know where I lived?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've been feeling incredibly frustrated with myself lately. I've read the most amazing fanfiction over the last ten years and I've started to have doubt seep into my mind. I've always wanted to write fanfiction and to finally have started, it's very overwhelming and exciting but at the same time, I feel I'm not adaqueate enough. I haven't got the largest vocabulary (I never had the funds to finish school, so perhaps thats why?) or the best grammar. So to the people that take the time to read my stories, just know I'm very grateful that you look past the many flaws and still enjoy it. I will be trying my best to better my grammar and writing in general, up to your standards but it will take time. Thank you so much once again and have a lovely weekend. Here's to 2018!**

Chapter 4

7pm

I'd just finished putting on my shoes, my hands were shaking as I tied my shoelaces. Why was I so nervous?

There were three knocks on the door downstairs and I heard dad get up to answer it. He thankfully knew I was going to visit the Cullens and to be honest, he was thrilled I was making friends.

"Hey there, I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's new bestfriend!"

I could practically see my dad's shocked face. I myself, was quite shocked. Did she really consider me her friend? Her bestfriend at that? To be honest it made me incredibly happy. Alice seemed to lift everyone's mood when she was in your presence. I needed that in my life.

"Uh, nice to meet you Alice. I'm her dad. Charlie. She'll be down in a minute, she's just getting ready."

I quickly made my way downstairs and saw my dad blushing by the door and Alice giving me a wide, toothy grin. Dad wasn't the best in social interactions.

" Hi Alice. We best be leaving. See you later dad. "

I followed Alice to her car as she screamed a goodbye to my dad.

We arrived at the Cullen home, or should I say mansion? The place was huge and surrounded by trees. Whoever designed this home surely had a gift in architecture. It was stunning. Modern yet homely.

I suddenly had butterflies in my tummy as we walked up the stairs the front door. What if they didn't like me? Or I said something moronic, like oh I don't know, I want to marry your son.

Bella, get a hold of yourself. Geez.

Alice turned to me and smiled, "Relax Bella, they will love you as much as I do, if not more!"

We walked in and I saw the whole family sitting in the lounge, watching some sort of sports channel.

"You must be Bella. I'm Esme. The mom of these beasts. Are you hungry? We've just finished eating and have far too much leftovers and I'd hate for it to go to waste"

She was absolutely stunning, with her golden eyes which to be honest did not look earthly. It seemed all the Cullens have gold eyes. How strange. Her figure was that of a 25 year old, with beautiful brown locks of hair.

I smiled, about to politely refuse when at that very moment, my stomach decided to make itself known and grubble very loudly. Crap I forgot all I ate today was an apple and chips. Esme, as if she heard my tummy making a fuss, smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll call you when it's dished up, Bella." she called to me over her shoulder.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"You must be the famous Bella. Edward and Alice won't shut up about you. I'm Emmett. The most handsome out of all of us."

I blushed yet again. He was absolutely massive when close up. With brown curly hair and the same golden eyes.

Edward seemingly popped out of nowhere, and flicked Emmett over the head. My heart started thumping as I saw him. He looked at me and smiled. I was confused but smiled back nonetheless. He winked and said,

"Don't listen to him Bella. He has a big ego to make up for his lack of size in other areas..."

I went red as I realized what he was implying.

That seemed to have irked Emmett and they started to wrestle. I watched and laughed. Edward seemed to be very strong and Emmett, well he was just Hulk in general.

"Honestly, can you two not act mature for ten minutes."

I saw Emmett's girlfriend gracefully walk down the stairs. She was honestly the definition of a model. With curves in the right places, defined jawline and a perfect face, I felt instantly self conscious about myself.

She didn't look in my direction as she walked towards the couch and took a magazine off the table and began to read. Not once acknowledging me.

I hadn't noticed Alice had disappeared from next to me when I saw her hop around the corner. Yes, you heard that right. She hopped around the corner. She seemed to be on an infinite supply of quality grade crack. Edward and his brother had stopped fighting and they went there separate ways. I tried to stretch my neck to see where Edward was going but I couldn't see properly.

"Bella, I dished you up some food. I hope it's okay." Esme appeared next to me with a plate filled with food for about three people. It looked delicious though. It seemed like it was lemon and herb chicken pasta. My tummy grubbled again.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Cullen. It looks amazing."

She led me towards a table in another section of the house that happened to be their dining area. I sat down and tucked in. It was too delicious not too.

I'd just finished and put my plate in the sink, about to wash it, when Esme saw what I was doing and said no, go sit in the lounge and that she'd do it. I felt bad but my curiosity for the better of me and to be honest, I was itching to see Edward again.

"Thank you so much Mrs Cullen. The food was absolutely amazing."

She smiled and shooed me out the kitchen with a smile. I walked in the lounge and saw Edward standing by the stairs,

"Bella, if you'd like, I can give you a house tour?"

Once again, the army of butterflies in my belly starting flapping their wings.

"Yeah sure, that would be uh great."

Play it cool, Bella. Play it cool.


End file.
